User blog:Lee Dixon/Lee Dixon Reviews: The Amazing Spider Man
Hello I'm Lee Dixon! And tonight we'll be reviewing Two Movies. The Second movie will be revealed to those that I didn't say it to when that Review releases. But Right Now. I am reviewing the Amazing Spider Man. if you don't know How I review things. Compare it to the Nostalgia Critic. I essentially go through the movie. Summarize it from moment by moment and review those moments. Mostly comedically. tonight I'll be trying to focus on the Comedic Side for The Amazing Spider Man. The second review may be a bit different. Okay. Let's not waste any more time and get on with the Review! The Review So we open up with an..Awesome Theme Tune? Note: I love the Raimi theme from the Toby Maguire films (Despite me hating those films) Yay. and OH GOD SPIDERS! If you didn't know. I have awful arachnophobia. So yeah. We are then shown Young Peter. Playing Hide and Seek with who I can only assume is his father. Eventually he finds that someone broke in and stole some of his father's research..Or at least looked for it..They probably stole some of it. His father and mother then take him to his Uncle and Aunt's House. If I need to tell you what his Uncle and Aunt's names are..Get out. and his parents leave him there and they never come back. We then go to Teenage Peter played by Andrew Garfield. He gets asked to take Photos of some girl's Boyfriend's car. He ends up going outside and seeing Gwen Stacy (played by Emma Stone) reading. He takes some photos of her without her permission..That's..Kinda Creepy. Okay Peter. Then we see Flash bullying some kid. He asks Peter to take a photo. Peter refuses to do so and asks him to put him down. Peter ends up getting beat up. and Gwen kinda stops it in a way. But Flash may've already stopped. Either way. Peter successfully accomplished his goal of stopping that kid being bullied (at that moment) for now. Anyway. Gwen thinks it was good what Peter did. What? Get beat the shit out of? Oh you mean make Eugene put the Kid down..Oh! We then cut to Peter and Aunt May (Sally Field) who is making spaghetti and meatballs tonight. Sounds delicious..Very delicious. And Uncle Ben is played by Martin Sheen. they then go to the basement which has flooded. Peter says he will fix it. But he can't do it tonight. . Is any of this really important? Plot Twist: The Lizard caused the Flood the Whole Time! Uncle Ben realizes that Peter got beat up; and then Peter finds his father's bag. Some more talking happens. He finds a picture of Dr Curt Connors and Richard Parker (Peter's father obviously) Peter looks through the content of the bag in his room. Takes out his contacts and puts on his glasses. and looks through the bag contents some more. There's some plot things but here's the thing. Do you really care? If you wanted to know the Plot of this movie you'd be watching it yourself. You're probably here mainly for my comments on the movie and such. Me reviewing it basically. (If not. Then go watch the movie) Uncle Ben knocks. Peter puts away the Contents of the Bag and then unlocks the Door. Peter's Desktop Background is also Gwen..That's kind of Creepy. Anyway. Ben tells him that the Man in the photo is Curt Connors. and Peter..bings Richard Parker and Curt Connors? HOLD IT. HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SUGGESTING TO ME THAT ANYONE USES BING? NEVERMIND ANYONE. BUT SPIDER MAN? ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT SPIDER MAN USES BING? Damn. Hopefully he goes to Google in TASM 2. He finds some shit. We also find out that Richard Parker and Mary died in a Plane Crash. and some other stuff. The Bing thing is seriously annoying me...Meh. I'll live with it. Peter then poses as someone that is there for the Internship. He then takes some guy's badge..Surely there'd be better security..But to be fair it is a fucking evil company. You then see the Real Guy that Peter tooks badge getting taken out of the building. Gwen also just happens to be Connors Assistant. Alright. Some stuff happens...None that you probably care about. But he does impress Dr Connors. So yeah. We learn some stuff that is just setting up Peter becoming Spider Man in 3 seconds. Gwen and Peter talk for fifteen seconds. Peter then follows a guy into the Biocable Development Unit room...Well the guy unlocks the Door opens it and then leaves..Okay then? some other guys come out too. Peter then goes in. Goes into a room filled with a shit load of Spiders (OH GOD) . Some land on him eventually. And he gets bitten by one. Peter leaves oscorp and goes home using the Train. He sleeps on the Train and an asshole puts his Beer on his fore head. After peter wakes up he jumps on the roof. Sticking to it perfectly. He grabs a woman on the shoulder and pulls her top off accidentally...He then accidentally beats up everyone in the train basically..Yeah..Sure Accidentally. Man. Peter Parker in TASM 1 is a dick. Peter ends up getting home late. Catches a fly. Eats (not the fly. Damn THAT'S a disgusting thought) Peter washes his face. Finds the Web on his neck (and spider that bit him). When he wakes up he accidentally destroys his Alarm Clock. FINALLY. SUPER STRENGTH IN A SPIDER MAN MOVIE! He also breaks the Sink. Sees a Spider Close Up. FOR FUCK SAKE. This movie called Spider Man sure does hate people with arachnophobia. And then Bings (uh) pictures of Spiders and Spider Bites. ugh. Dammit. He then goes to Dr Connors house. Tells him who he is and such. Does Shit. and all that. Eventually we cut back to Peter as school. He gets Revenge on Eugene (sorta) It's a cool scene. Eventually shit happens. Uncle Ben gets angry at him for reasons of humiliating Eugene. Gwen is listening so Uncle Ben says to her "He's got you on his computer" Which he later says to Gwen because of the Class Photo he took and he was "touching up stuff" Yep. Poor choice of words. But eventually he asks her out and she accepts and Eventually. SKATEBOARDING SCENE! Kinda random scene. But..y'know what. I'm fine with it. Could the Movie do without it? Absolutely. Is it an atrocious scene? Nah. It's an okay scene. Peter's now with Curt Connors. Working on the Gene Splicing shit and all that. That could end up in Limb Regeneration..(Hmm I wonder how That will turn out. Probably Lizards) Peter declines a phone call from Uncle Ben (what a dick) The tests keep failing but eventually it succeeds! A Dick! But an Awesome Dick!. They then inject it into a Rat/Mouse or something. Peter goes home and he FORGOT to pick up Aunt May. He eventually storms of Angrily. Breaking the glass in the door. Uncle Ben then starts following him. Peter then tries to buy a milkshake. The Store Owner was kind of a dick tbh. Some guy robs the Store and then throws Peter his milkshake. The Man bumps into Uncle Ben who tries to get the Gun off him but Uncle Ben gets shot . The Man runs away. And Peter goes over to Ben's dead body. Screaming "Call an Ambulance" It's an actually sad scene tbh. Peter plays the Message Uncle Ben left him on his phone. Flash is now kind to Peter after Ben's deah. more stuff happens. Peter starts searching for Ben's killer. Peter goes full parkour because Spider Man now! Doesn't find the killer. but does find an idea for his costume though. Yay! He makes a mask that he just uses to search for the killer. He makes webshooters (FINALLY WEBSHOOTERS IN A SPIDER MAN FILM. See. This is why he shoots Webs! WHY THE FUCK AND WHERE THE FUCK DOES HE SHOOT WEBS FROM IN THE RAIMI FILMS. ) We then get a first person web swinging/climbing sequence before the reveal of the new costume. I know some hate this costume. But I honestly like it. It's not great. but the costume is nice. He also answers a phone call from Aunt May asking him to get Eggs. Alright then. He then takes care of a car jacker. (The Line in the Trailer was MUCH funnier) Y'know he has a point. Who the hell thinks a man in a red and blue suit like that is a cop. He forgot the Eggs. And Aunt May discover his brusings from being punched in the face by many criminals. (She doesn't know criminals/stuff did it though) Dr Connors's project is getting shut down. Peter is asked to Gwen's House. and Connors takes the Serum so he can regrow his arm. Peter arrives in Gwen's house through the Old Fashioned Way. Gwen's Bedroom Window. Connor's Arm regrows. It's a really good scene and kinda beautiful. Then everything starts going horribly wrong. He starts becoming more like..The Lizard. Gets Evil Voice and All. Evil Voice! The Necessity for any Giant Evil Lizard!. George Stacy says about how Spider Man is a criminal and such and Peter defends him. Peter. Spider Man's Biggest F-oh wait. Peter eventually goes to the Bridge because of Danger and shit. Where the Lizard is throwing Cars off the bridge and such. Attacking the Scientist guy. Eventually The Lizard runs away. Spider Man has webbed the Cars so they don't fall. He manages to save a Kid in what is a Tense and FANTASTIC scene. I don't have anything else to say. It's just a really great scene. Afterwards Connors is in the sewers. Peter watches The Police declaring they're going to bring down Spider Man ono the news. Peter shows Gwen the Spider that Bit him. He also catches a football and then throws it back. BASICALLY BENDING THE RIGHT THING OF THE GOAL. (WHATEVER YOU CALL IT I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT AMERICAN FOOTBALL) WAS NO ONE SUSPICIOUS ABOUT THAT? NO ONE? Peter goes to Dr Connors's office and meets him there. Connors says he gave everyone the day off. and Peter asks him a question and such. Peter sees the Lizard Rat eating the Other Rat. Damn! Cannibal RAT! well..it's a Lizard Rat..So..Uh..IYeah... Moving on. Peter goes to The Police Station and Tells George Stacy that he believes Curt Connors is turning into a Giant Lizard. He obviously doesn't believe him (He'd be stupid to believe him..Well he'sr ight. But still) Peter after seeing that the Daily Bugle are offering a reward for proof of the Lizard. Goes to the Sewers to track the Lizard. The Lizard finds him and Peter gets cut badly. And the web snaps and he is saved by the..Sewer Water. The Lizard finds Peter's Camera which has..Peter's name on the back? I gotta admit. That's pretty stupid also Peter goes to Gwen's house who tends to his wounds. The Lizard attacks the School and attacks Peter and they fight. Now this is a cool scene. Peter gets thrown through a wall and changes into the Spider Man costume within seconds..How did he do that? Peter pulls off Lizard's tail and he regrows it with seconds. Gwen goes through who Peter throws out of the building (But shooting her with Web so she doesn't fall and die.) They end up fighting through the Library that contains one of the gods. Stan Lee himself! Who listens to his music while the fight goes on in the Background. Lizard escapes into the Sewer. and Peter follows. Finding the Lizards sewer Lab and his messages. also. The School Fight was really an awesome scene. And Peter finds out that the Lizard is going to try to turn everyone into lizards like him. The Lizard is attacked by a Swat Team and he sprays them with something. Turning them into Lizard Like creatures. Gwen goes to prepare the Cure. Peter is stunned while swinging and falls to the ground. SWAT remove his mask but he manages to attack them and knock them out without them seeing his face. George Stacy sees his face and lets him go after Peter convinces him to let him go after telling him his Daughter's in trouble. A Swat member still shoots him in the leg (who just got up) so he's injured. Gwen hides from the Lizard in the Lab. The Lizard finds her. but just takes something and lets her stay there. Because..Lizard is fine with Gwen hiding in a locker? preparing the cure to what he's trying to do. Peter is injured and finding it hard to climb and swing. The kid that he saved on the Bridge's Dad works in the Crane and starts getting the Cranes to align all in a manner he can swing from. Good Guy Crane Workers! and he manages to do so. (Well at first he fails but one of the Cranes saves him) He eventually gets to Oscorp Tower. and fights the Lizard. George Stacy also arrives eventually. Saving Peter by shooting the Liquid Nitrogen Tank Freezing the Lizard. and also shooting the lizard breaking him apart. (But he regrows the Limbs he shot off) He also gives Peter the Cure that he got from Gwen. The Lizard impales George on his claws and then he continues going for Spider Man. Peter manages to cure the city and Dr Connors. Who saves Peter when he nearly falls from the building (his web shooters were destroyed by The Lizard) Peter then goes to George. Who dies telling Peter to promise to stay away from his Daughter to protect her. Which he promises to do so. Peter goes back to Aunt May! With Eggs! Also. Peter breaks up with Gwen. because of the Promise obviously. After he listens to Uncle Ben's message once more. and seeing a Spray Painted Spider Man symbol goes back to school.. Flash is now a Spider Man fan aswell. and he goes into class. Late. He promises it won't happen again. The teacher says "Don't make promises you can't keep" and Peter whispers "but those are the best kind." to Gwen who smiles. After one awesome web swinging Sequence the Movie ends-Oh wait! After Credits scene! almost forgot! Dr Curt Connors is visited in Jail by a Mysterious Man in the shadows..Well that's bloody mysterious and also Asks Curt if he told him the truth about his father who responds no. the Mysterious Guy disappears. The Verdict So that was TASM 1! What did I think of it? I thought it was great and I would recommend it to anyone except a Certain Dinosaur. I am giving The Amazing Spider-Man a 8.5/10 Well that's the end of the Review. I'll see you in just a couple of hours (probably) with the second Review. Category:Blog posts